Develop a procedure for the purification of ceramide trihexosidase from a Cohn fraction of human plasma, modify the procedure for pilot scale isolation of this lysosomal enzyme and develop a method of storage, and clinical evaluation of the enzyme for replacement therapy in Fabry's disease, an X-linked inborn error of glycosphingolipid metabolism.